Talk:Baby Bop's Birthday (battybarney2014's version)/@comment-2604:2000:1343:C444:F5BE:7EB2:4991:7017-20190805022242
Let's Play School is a Barney Home Video that was released on July 27, 1999. Plot After hearing all sorts of fun the kids have in school, Baby Bop wishes she could go there, too. So, with a little imagination, Barney creates a school for Baby Bop and it's filled with surprises! Stories: Little Yellow Riding Hood Cast *Barney (Voice: Bob West, Costume: David Joyner) *Baby Bop (Voice:Julie Johnson, Costume: Jeff Ayers) *BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz, Costume: Jeff Brooks) *Hannah (Marisa Kuers) *Ashley (Maurie Chandler) *Jeff (Austin Ball) *Robert (Angel Velasco) Song List #Barney Theme Song #One Two Buckle My Shoe #Today, We Can Say! #Finger Play Medley: Itsy Bitsy Spider / Where is Thumbkin? #The Alphabet Parade #I Love to Read #Mix a Color #Mac and Cheese #Five Little Butterflies #The Shape Song #The Baby Bop Hop #My Yellow Blankey #Today, We Can Say! (Reprise) #I Love You Gallery See the gallery of releases Trivia *This video marked: **The last VHS to be under the Classic Collection label on top of the front VHS cover. **The first Barney video to feature the preview of The Wiggles. **The first Barney video to be released on DVD. *The song, "The Shape Song" returns in this video, since Barney Goes to School (Audio Cassette). *On September 12, 2000, this video was included in the Blockbuster Video exclusive, Barney's Time for School (along with It's Time for Counting). *This video was also included on the 6 Barney DVD learning pack, *This video has its music and audio cassette as part of "Barney's Sing-Along" series, along with Barney's Super Singing Circus and Be My Valentine, Love Barney. Full Video e:italic;Walk Around the Block with Barney is a Barney Home Video that was released on May 4, 1999. Plot It's a fun-filled day as Barney and the kids make visits to some of the local businesses like Mr. Cannoli's Bakery, Miss Bouffant's Barber Shop, Miss Marigold's Flower Shop, the PB&J Cafe, and Mr. Green's Grocery Store. They meet many different people and discover the places which make up a neighborhood. With Barney, the kids will learn that the people who live next door can be more than just neighbors, they can be friends. Meanwhile, Baby Bop and BJ wait for a surprise from Debra the delivery lady. Cast *Barney (Voice: Bob West, Costume: David Joyner) *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson, Costume: Jeff Ayers) *BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz, Costume: Jeff Brooks) *Hannah (Marisa Kuers) *Curtis (Monte Black) *Stephen (Chase Gallatin) *Ashley (Monet Chandler) *Debra the Delivery Lady (Leticia Magana) *Mr. Cannoli (William Garber) *Miss Bouffant (Grata Ferrell) *Miss Marigold (Scarlett McAlister) *Mr. Green (Chuck Cason) *Mrs. Pennypacker (Dottie Hall) Song List #Barney Theme Song #Being Together #Bumpin' Up and Down #Walk Across the Street #Walk Around the Block #The Muffin Man/Hot Cross Buns/Pat-a-Cake/The Muffin Man (Reprise) #Does Your Hair Hang Low? #What Makes a Flower So Pretty? #Pumpernickel #Rig a Jig, Jig #Ten Little Groceries #The Land of Make-Believe #Walk Around the Block (Reprise) #I Love You Gallery See the gallery of releases Trivia *This video reveals that Ricardo is Stephen's friend. *Mr. Novack also made an appearance for real, while Barney was pretending to be him in "Hi, Neighbor!". *On September 12, 2002, this video was featured in the Blockbuster Exclusive video, Going Places with Barney (along with You Can Be Anything). Full Video font-size:14'What a World We Share' is a Barney Home Video that was released on March 9, 1999. Plot After Stella the Storyteller leaves her suitcase in the treehouse, Barney and the children travel to France, Canada, and Mexico to find her. Meanwhile, Baby Bop and BJ fight over who gets to use the box, as Baby Bop wants to use it for a playhouse, and BJ wants to use it for a fort. When Barney and the children return, they find that BJ and Baby Bop are sharing the playhouse. The kids then present Baby Bop and BJ the souvenirs they brought from their trip, and sing I Love You. After Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, and the kids sing I Love You, Baby Bop gets tired, and BJ prompts her that they should leave. The kids then do the same, as they say goodbye to Barney, who turns back into a doll. Stories: Stone Soup Cast *Barney (Voice: Bob West, Costume: David Joyner) *Baby Bop (Voice:Julie Johnson, Costume: Jeff Ayers) *BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz, Costume: Jeff Brooks) *Keesha (Mera Baker) *Robert (Angel Velasco) *Kristen (Sara Hickman) *Danny (Jeffrey Hood) *Stella the Storyteller (Phyllis Cicero) *Maurice the Magician (Alberto Ramirez, Jr) *Monty the Mountie (Gaitley Mathews) *Paloma (Irene Cortez) Songs #Barney Theme Song #The Having Fun Song #Taking Turns #Being Together #Have a Snack! #Alouette #Please and Thank You #Good Manners #It's C-C Cold BRRRR! #Silly Sounds #The Fiesta Song #Mexican Hat Dance #It's Good to Be Home #Share Your Stuff #I Love You Gallery See the gallery of releases Trivia *This video marked: **The first video to feature a new "Please Stay Tuned" bumper. This bumper would later appear in some other home videos until 2001. **One of the times where Barney doesn't play the piano during the song, "Good Manners". *The purple, green, and yellow stars that fade to the next scene, are the same ones that were seen in Sing & Dance with Barney. *David Voss, the original Barney costume actor, appears briefly as a mime. *In the United Kingdom and Australia, the title was called "Barney's Around the World". *When the gang arrives at Mexico, the mariachi band plays "Celito Lindo". *This is one of the times where Barney breaks the fourth wall. At the end of It's Good to Be Home, when Barney sings "You are so Special to Me", he looks into the camera and waves gently to the viewers watching at home. This isn't the first time that Barney has done this, because he did it before in the 10th Anniversary special, Sing & Dance with Barney. He will also do it in future episodes as well. Full Video px;">'Sing & Dance with Barney' is a Barney Home Video, celebrating Barney's 10th Anniversary that was released on January 12, 1999. Plot The kids get a mysterious invitation for a party and later find out it was from Barney. He plans a party for all of his friends. The group begins going on magical journeys, beginning with an adventure to Grandpa's Farm. When they return, some of Barney's old friends: Michael, Kathy and Tosha show up and recall some memories. Linda, Danny and Kim join them and the group goes camping in the forest. Coming back from that trip, Jason and Min arrive as a surprise for Barney. The last trip of the day is to Storybook Land, a magical place where fairy tales become reality (complete with a castle). Back in the treehouse, Barney tells everyone (including the viewer) that they're special and they tell him the same and that he can count on them. Cast *Barney (Voice: Bob West, Body: David Joyner) *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson, Body: Jeff Ayers) *BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz, Body: Jeff Brooks) *Jeff (Austin Ball) *Keesha (Mera Baker) *Hannah (Marisa Kuers) *Stephen (Chase Gallatin) *Robert (Angel Velasco) *Kim (Erica Rhodes) *Linda (Adrianne Kangas) *Danny (Jeffrey Hood) *Tosha (Hope Cervantes) *Michael (Brian Eppes) *Kathy (Lauren King) *Jason (Kurt Dykhuizen) *Min (Pia Hamilton) Songs #Barney Theme Song #The More We Get Together #If You're Happy and You Know It #Mister Sun #Down on Grandpa's Farm #Itsy Bitsy Spider #BINGO #Do Your Ears Hang Low? #Growing #You Can Count on Me #My Family's Just Right for Me #The Airplane Song #My Yellow Blankey #The Clapping Song #A Camping We Will Go #And the Green Grass Grows All Around #Me and My Teddy #Twinkle Twinkle Little Star #Mr. Knickerbocker #Just Imagine #Castles So High #Old King Cole #If All the Raindrops #The Rainbow Song #Everyone is Special #You Can Count on Me (Reprise) #I Love You Gallery See the gallery of releases and behind the scenes Trivia *This video marked: **The final video to include the 1995-1999 "Please Stay Tuned" bumper. The next video, What a World We Share would feature a new one. **The first video to involve a cast reunion. **The final appearances of Michael, Kathy, Tosha and Jason. Min will make her last appearance again in "Dance with Me". **The first and only time, where Michael went up to the treehouse. **The only time where Jason and Michael appeared together. **Another time where no one says "goodbye" in the end. **Another time Barney doesn't turn back into a doll. *With the exception of "You Can Count on Me", all of the songs in this video are traditional children's songs or traditional Mother Goose Nursery Rhymes or Barney first generation songs or Barney & the Backyard Gang songs. *Shawn was considered to be in this video, but he couldn't make it because at the time, John David Bennett II, the actor who portrayed him, was filming a movie. *Pictures from "Home Sweet Homes", "Doctor Barney is Here!", "A Very Special Delivery!", "Oh, What a Day!", and "Shawn & the Beanstalk" are shown in Tosha's scrapbook. *Michael, Tosha, Kathy, Min and Jason made references in this video, Michael thanked Barney for his encouragement and support in "Practice Makes Music", Tosha thanked Barney for guiding her when she first came to school in "Be a Friend", Kathy shared her childhood experience with Linda about her favorite teddy bear, Min tells about the time when Barney took her and her friends to see a castle in "Barney's Magical Musical Adventure", and Jason signs "I love you, Barney", a nod to "The Alphabet Zoo" and "I Can Be a Firefighter!". *This video has a 2000 reprint and has The Wiggles music video "Romp Bomp a Stomp" and different Barney previews of Barney's Rhyme Time Rhythm, More Barney Songs and What a World We Share. Full Video